


Where are we now?

by CrackedActress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Time, Italiano | Italian, Jealous John, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Sherstrade pre-John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/pseuds/CrackedActress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastano cinque fotografie trovate in una vecchia scatola per far capire a John Watson quanto poco sappia del passato del suo coinquilino e di sé stesso. Il cammino verso la consapevolezza è lungo e pieno di ostacoli, e Sherlock non ha certo intenzione di aiutarlo.<br/>"In ogni scatto ci sono gli stessi due uomini apparentemente distesi su un letto, col petto nudo coperto da un lenzuolo bianco all'altezza delle ascelle. Uno di loro sembra magrissimo: l'ombra che si dipinge sulle guance scavate sottolinea ancora di più gli zigomi sporgenti, i capelli neri, lunghi ed arruffati, sono l'elemento più scuro della foto e contrastano con il pallore cadaverico e palesemente poco sano della sua pelle. Il ragazzo – perché non può avere più di una ventina d'anni, nonostante le profonde occhiaie – poggia la testa sul petto di un uomo dal colorito notevolmente più scuro, profondi occhi castani e capelli a spazzola dello stesso colore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are we now?

_“ Where are we now?_

_Where are we now?_

_The moment you know_

_You know, you know”_

* * *

  
  
_ “Serata a rischio.” _

John sbuffa sonoramente mentre in fretta e furia controlla la cassettiera in noce in cui Sherlock tiene la biancheria. Non trova niente di niente dentro ai calzini appallottolati: il primo usuale nascondiglio è libero, ne mancano altri sei o sette. Ogni volta che Mycroft lo chiama con assoluta naturalezza, come se John gli avesse mai dato il suo numero di telefono, vorrebbe mandarlo al diavolo e dirgli di venire a controllare lui stesso, se è tanto preoccupato per Sherlock. Ed ogni dannata volta si ritrova a parlare da solo come uno stupido perché Mycroft riattacca al primo accenno di obiezione. Probabilmente è più che certo del fatto che nella classifica dei pazzi masochisti che si preoccupano per Sherlock, John occupi ormai una posizione più alta della sua. Maledizione, è frustrante preoccuparsi per qualcuno completamente sprovvisto del senso del pericolo.  
“Ha trovato qualcosa, Mrs Hudson?”  
“Niente, mio caro. Continuo a cercare.”  
Bene, se nei cassetti non c'è nulla non resta che setacciare l'armadio. Sherlock se ne accorgerà e gli terrà il muso per ore, durante le quali, come se la sua espressione imbronciata non fosse abbastanza fastidiosa da sopportare, non perderà occasione di sottolineare l'inadeguatezza del suo cervello.  
Quando spalanca l'anta con un sospiro, un oggetto che non aveva mai notato nei controlli precedenti cattura la sua attenzione. Appoggiata su un ripiano in alto e accarezzata da una decina di cravatte mai indossate appese ad un gancio, c'è una scatola viola che John è sicuro di non aver mai visto prima. Che sia stata spostata di recente?  
“Ho trovato qualcosa!” La voce di John rimbomba incerta per la stanza.  
Con qualche difficoltà, in punta di piedi, afferra la scatola con entrambe le mani e la appoggia sul letto. Sono passati un paio di giorni dall'ultima volta in cui è stato disfatto. La scarsità del tempo che Sherlock dedica al riposo lo sconvolge ogni volta.  
Temendo di fare la scoperta tanto temuta, solleva lentamente il coperchio. Come previsto, appena avvista il contenuto rimane sconvolto.  
“Falso allarme, Mrs Hudson! Continui pure a cercare in cucina.” Ha avvertito i suoi passi spaventosamente vicini e ha bisogno di tempo per elaborare ciò che ha visto. Poggiate sopra ad un'infinità di fogli scritti nell'inconfondibile calligrafia di Sherlock, ci sono cinque foto in bianco e nero scattate con una polaroid. Mentre allunga le dita per afferrarne una, si dice che quello che sta facendo è terribilmente sbagliato ed indiscreto: l'unica cosa giusta da fare sarebbe riporre il coperchio e dimenticare per sempre ciò che ha visto. La voglia di scoprire qualcosa nel passato dell'uomo con cui condivide praticamente ogni aspetto della sua vita da anni prende invece il sopravvento, e svelto, come se qualcuno stesse per entrare nella stanza da un momento all'altro, raccoglie la foto più vicina, gettando un'occhiata alle altre. In ogni scatto ci sono gli stessi due uomini apparentemente distesi su un letto, col petto nudo coperto da un lenzuolo bianco all'altezza delle ascelle. Uno di loro sembra magrissimo: l'ombra che si dipinge sulle guance scavate sottolinea ancora di più gli zigomi sporgenti, i capelli neri, lunghi ed arruffati, sono l'elemento più scuro della foto e contrastano con il pallore cadaverico e palesemente poco sano della sua pelle. Il ragazzo – perché non può avere più di una ventina d'anni, nonostante le profonde occhiaie – poggia la testa sul petto di un uomo dal colorito notevolmente più scuro, profondi occhi castani e capelli a spazzola dello stesso colore.  
John non è un brillante detective, a scuola raramente lo elogiavano per le sue intuizioni e da una foto di 10 cm2non si può pretendere di carpire chissà cosa. Non ha alcun dubbio però che gli uomini ritratti nelle foto siano Sherlock Holmes e Gregory Lestrade.

Insieme. Sdraiati. _Nudi_.

L'assurdità di ciò che sta guardando gli provoca un sorriso incredulo. L'avrebbe saputo. L'avrebbe certamente saputo, se Sherlock e Greg – _Lestrade_ , per Dio, _Lestrade_! – in passato avessero avuto un qualche tipo di relazione, storia, rapporto. Tutti i termini a cui riesce a pensare sono dannatamente inappropriati,se associati alla figura del suo coinquilino. John si chiede a quando possano risalire quelle foto. Si ricorda perfettamente – ha sempre avuto una buona memoria – che durante uno dei loro primi incontri Lestrade gli ha detto che conosce Sherlock da cinque anni. Gli ha forse mentito? Sono passati davvero soltanto cinque anni dai momenti immortalati nelle foto? Sherlock sembra un'altra persona, molto più giovane e allo stesso tempo più sciupato. Nell'espressione con cui guarda l'obiettivo non c'è alcuna traccia della solita arroganza: gli occhi grigi sono stretti in quella che sembra una tacita e rassegnata richiesta d'aiuto.  
John gira una dopo l'altra tutte e cinque le foto per trovare un indizio che possa suggerirgli quando sono state scattate, ma non trova nulla a parte una scritta dietro la quarta.  
 _“Mi hai rovinato la vita. Grazie.”_  
Non è la calligrafia di Sherlock, stavolta. Dev'essere quella di Greg. Sherlock oltretutto non potrebbe mai scrivere qualcosa come “Grazie”. Una voce nella sua testa gli ricorda che fino a pochi minuti prima non avrebbe mai pensato nemmeno che potesse giacere nudo in un letto con la testa appoggiata sul petto di un altro uomo.  
“Caro, in bagno, in cucina e in salotto non c'è nulla. Vuoi ricontrollare velocemente tu per sicurezza?”  
John sussulta quando sente la voce di Mrs Hudson alle sue spalle e in appena un paio di secondi getta le fotografie alla rinfusa nella scatola – Sherlock se ne accorgerà sicuramente, se ne accorgerà in tutti i casi – e la richiude.  
“Certo! Arrivo subito, mi dia un attimo.” La sua voce suona un po' più acuta del normale. Si alza con la scatola ben stretta tra le mani e scorge con la coda dell'occhio la figura della donna allontanarsi lungo il corridoio. Sta per sollevare di nuovo il coperchio e tuffarsi ancora in quell'irrazionale desiderio di sapere, ma si ferma quando le sue mani toccano il cartone. Invadere la privacy di Sherlock per proteggerlo è un conto, gettare alle ortiche ogni principio di discrezione e rispetto per scavare nel suo passato amoroso è più che sbagliato, è disgustoso. John non è fatto così, non è assolutamente una persona del genere. Prende un bel respiro, cerca di pensare alla buona notizia che Sherlock sia pulito – anche se difficilmente si farebbe beccare da lui o da Mrs Hudson se volesse drogarsi – e con passo sicuro si sposta in salotto. La padrona di casa sta tentando di riordinare i libri sulla mensola e di rimetterli nell'esatto ordine in cui Sherlock li aveva pensati. “Operazione completamente inutile,” mormora sottovoce John. A Sherlock sarebbe bastato mettere piede in casa per capire che avevano frugato tra le sue cose.  
“Lasci stare, se ne accorgerà comunque,” tenta di rassicurare Mrs Hudson posandole una mano sulla schiena, e lei finalmente desiste. Dopo avergli rivolto un sorriso triste, imbocca la rampa delle scale che portano al piano di sotto sparendo nel buio.

 

***

 

Passano tre ore, tre lunghissime ore di sciocca apprensione prima che Sherlock si decida a tornare al 221b. Dove abbia passato tutto quel tempo è impossibile da intuire: fuori la pioggia battente sta allagando l'intera città provocando non pochi disagi agli abitanti e ai turisti che l'affollano in ogni mese dell'anno, e le strade sono deserte.  
John sente i suoi passi veloci sugli scalini cigolanti e si sistema immediatamente sulla poltrona davanti alla televisione, fingendo di non aspettarlo. Avverte la figura scura fare il suo ingresso nella stanza e fermarsi sulla porta, prima di sussurrare poche parole.  
“Sei un tale prevedibile idiota.”  
John si volta con la solita espressione che significa “Sono stato indiscreto, scusami, ma l'ho fatto per te.” Gliela rivolge così tante volte che ormai gli viene automatica. Lo esamina per un attimo e si accorge di come sia perfettamente asciutto, nonostante il clima che imperversa fuori dalla porta, poi alza gli occhi sul suo volto. Appena le sue pupille decifrano i tratti del viso di Sherlock, subito l'immagine del ragazzo magro ed emaciato delle foto emerge nella sua testa al posto del solito, imbronciato detective.  
Prima che John possa aprire bocca o almeno pensare di farlo, Sherlock gli volta le spalle e sparisce, diretto con tutta probabilità in camera sua. È solo questione di minuti: prima o poi si accorgerà che la scatola viola è stata spostata ed aperta. No, forse non controllerà stavolta, almeno non nell'armadio. John è talmente sicuro che lo farà che le parole suonano stupide e false persino nella sua testa. Il suo cuore comincia ad accelerare, assaporando il silenzio prima del boato.  
Ed esso non si fa attendere.  
“Hai trovato qualcosa di interessante durante la tua perquisizione?”  
Fare una domanda di cui conosce già la risposta: tipico di Sherlock Holmes.  
“No”, risponde noncurante John, continuando a dargli le spalle. In televisione c'è il notiziario e finge di essere completamente assorbito dallo schermo.  
“Hai visto? Hanno rilasciato McDuff, quel finanziere corrotto...hai presente?”  
Un diversivo, ottima idea! Dare a Sherlock un input per pensare a qualcos'altro è la migliore strategia per distrarlo.  
John non ottiene risposta e dopo un minuto abbondante in cui l'unica voce nell'appartamento è quella dell'anchorman, si decide a voltarsi, riluttante.  
Sherlock è in piedi appoggiato allo stipite della porta di ingresso e lo sta guardando.  
“Mi dispiace, va bene? Sai cosa cercavo...non volevo ficcare il naso.”  
“Ma l'hai fatto.”  
“Se tu mi avessi detto che...”, John non riesce a trovare le parole adatte e cerca di correggersi come può, “se tu me l'avessi detto, non sarebbe un problema adesso.”  
Sherlock si stacca dalla porta e si siede sul divano nella solita posizione che assume quando riflette: gambe divaricate e mani congiunte sotto al mento.  
“Non capisco, perché avrei dovuto dirtelo?”  
“Perché siamo amici, ed io del tuo passato, di _te_ , non so assolutamente niente, mentre tu di me sai fin troppo!” John spegne la televisione e si alza in piedi di scatto.  
“Io so tutto di tutti, John. Non è nulla di personale nei tuoi confronti.”  
La sua presunzione è dannatamente insopportabile. La rabbia inizia a divorare John, facendo emergere la domanda che avrebbe voluto rivolgergli appena è rientrato.  
“Quando sono state scattate quelle foto?”  
John si morde la lingua appena la curiosità gli fa pronunciare quelle parole, ma ormai il danno è fatto. Sherlock si alza e senza dire una parola o rivolgergli uno sguardo si avvia verso camera sua.  
“Scusami, va bene?” urla John esasperato alla sua schiena, seguendolo fino al corridoio e ottenendo come risposta una porta chiusa in faccia ed un ovattato “Non ne parleremo!”  
In piedi nel corridoio come un idiota, John pensa che quella situazione sia assurda, davvero assurda, ai limiti dell'immaginabile. L'uomo chiuso nella stanza a pochi metri da lui gli ha nascosto di aver avuto una relazione – o chissà cos'altro – con l'uomo che aiutano a risolvere casi di omicidio e lui si sente in colpa come un padre che ha trovato in un cassetto i giornaletti porno del figlio. È Sherlock che dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa – John ride amaramente appena il pensiero gli attraversa la mente, tanto è sciocco e contro natura– con tutti i suoi misteri e la sua stupida segretezza. Girando le spalle alla porta, si lascia scappare un rabbioso “Al diavolo!” e torna in salotto, riprendendo il suo posto davanti alla televisione.

 

***

 

Costretto alla solitudine fino alla mattina dopo, John ha tutto il tempo di rimuginare sulla sconvolgente scoperta. Cerca di capire innanzitutto cosa lo turbi maggiormente, se il fatto che Sherlock abbia avuto una sorta di relazione con qualcuno o l'abbia avuta proprio con Lestrade. Forse nessuna delle due cose, è semplicemente arrabbiato e deluso perché credeva di conoscere il suo migliore amico meglio di quanto non lo conosca in realtà. Il passato di Sherlock è un'enorme incognita, una storia misteriosa di cui gli sono state rivelate solo le parti che altri hanno ritenuto utili. Mycroft gli ha raccontato della dipendenza di Sherlock dalla droga a grandi linee, giusto perché lo tenga sotto controllo. Nessun dettaglio di troppo, neanche una parola. D'altronde John Watson è un soldato ed esegue sempre gli ordini anche se non li capisce o non li condivide, no? Peccato che l'amicizia non funzioni in questo modo. Quella di Sherlock è stata un'omissione volontaria ed imperdonabile: ha provato con tutte le sue forze a giustificarla, dicendosi che probabilmente si vergognava, oppure che addirittura aveva cancellato l'episodio – o gli episodi, a seconda di quante volte fosse successo, chi può saperlo con certezza – dal suo palazzo mentale, ma niente di tutto questo l'aveva aiutato a sedare la rabbia che si riversava nel suo petto a ondate, sommergendolo completamente. Tutti quei discorsi su razionalità, professionalità e freddezza e poi trova una foto di lui spalmato nudo su un letto addosso al petto di un uomo con cui lavora. John si sente preso in giro, e non c'è tecnica di rilassamento che possa calmarlo. Contemporaneamente avverte un insopprimibile desiderio di sapere: cosa c'è stato veramente tra Sherlock e Lestrade? Nella sua testa si è figurato le storie più assurde ed inverosimili, tra cui l'ipotesi che la _cosa_ vada avanti tuttora, a sua insaputa. Se ne sarebbe accorto? Sa di non essere una cima in fatto di deduzioni, Sherlock glielo fa gentilmente notare un giorno sì e l'altro anche. In tutti i casi, sarebbero liberi di fare ciò che vogliono. A John dà semplicemente fastidio che Sherlock non ne abbia parlato con lui come avrebbe fatto un amico, ed è l'ennesima riprova di quanto anomalo sia il loro rapporto. Cerca di calmarsi, ripetendosi che non può aspettarsi da Sherlock un comportamento da persona normale, perché il detective è ben lontano dall'esserlo. Non è il tipo di uomo che ti racconta la sua vita durante la cena, tra un boccone e l'altro. Perché si sente quasi tradito allora? No, è una parola inappropriata e a John piace chiamare le cose col loro nome. È deluso dal comportamento di Sherlock, ma non è la prima volta e come nelle altre occasioni, ingoierà il rospo e dimenticherà tutto. Dopotutto non è una tragedia se il suo strambo coinquilino è andato a letto con qualcuno nei suoi oltre trent'anni di vita, sarebbe stato preoccupante il contrario.

 

***

 

Durante i giorni successivi a John sembra di vivere da solo: Sherlock gli rivolge a malapena la parola, non mangia e vaga per la casa in vestaglia come un fantasma, palesandosi soltanto per suonare il violino o appuntare sulla bacheca qualche ingrediente da comprare per i suoi esperimenti. John da parte sua cerca di essere paziente e di fargli capire che sta cercando di ignorare la questione che pende sulle loro teste come la spada di Damocle, ma Sherlock si ostina a comportarsi come se avesse ricevuto un'offesa imperdonabile. È un ragazzino viziato e si meriterebbe un coinquilino che gli facesse pagare tutte le sue stranezze, non un uomo come John.  
Mentre l'attacco del “Concerto per violino e orchestra op. 64” di Mendelssohn giunge alle sue orecchie dal piano di sotto per la decima volta in un paio d'ore, John si chiede se come al solito Sherlock non abbia capito qualcosa che a lui sfugge su quanto quell'episodio apparentemente ordinario possa influire sul futuro della loro amicizia.

 

***

 

Due giorni di silenzio e risentimento dopo, John, Sherlock e Lestrade sono a Hampstead Heath per un cadavere ritrovato semi-sepolto sotto un albero. La prima falange di ogni dito delle mani e dei piedi è stata mozzata e nascosta fantasiosamente tra gli effetti personali della vittima: finora Sherlock ne ha ritrovate quindici. Quando trova la sedicesima nascosta nella suola delle scarpe da ginnastica della povera donna, emette un grido di gioia che fa rabbrividire l'intera squadra omicidi.  
“Sei un fottuto pazzo!” sussurra Lestrade trattenendo a stento una risata e lanciando a Sherlock un'occhiata complice.  
Fottuto. Fottere. Lestrade che fotte Sherlock.  
John tenta di scacciare dalla sua mente l'immagine delle mani ruvide di Greg sul lungo collo bianco del suo migliore amico, i suoi occhi sull'ampia schiena, sui fianchi e sui glutei, la sua bocca sulle costole sporgenti dell'addome e poi più giù...  
“Scusate.” John si allontana di qualche metro, con le mani in tasca, tentando di sfuggire allo sguardo indagatore di Sherlock che avverte puntato dritto sulla sua nuca. Respira profondamente, si riempie la testa di immagini di falangi mozzate infilate nelle suole delle scarpe e prova a ripetersi che in nessun modo la vita amorosa di Sherlock Holmes è di sua competenza. Non sono una coppia, quanto è fastidioso che tutti lo pensino, per Dio! Altre grida vittoriose di Sherlock raggiungono le sue orecchie: deve aver trovato i restanti pezzi. Mentre si riavvicina al cadavere, lo sente parlare a ruota libera e ciò significa che è concentrato al 100 % sul caso. Non avrà nemmeno notato la sua assenza. Quando lo raggiunge, infatti, Sherlock è in estasi: sul polpastrello dell'ultima falange ritrovata, quella del pollice destro, c'è una scritta in alfabeto cirillico. Vola quasi mentre, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, se ne va sollevando con uno scatto, come al solito, il bavero del cappotto. Per una volta, John decide di non seguirlo, non ne ha alcuna voglia. Lo guarda allontanarsi e sparire sul primo taxi. Non si è voltato indietro per accertarsi della sua presenza.  
Dopo qualche secondo passato a fissare il punto in cui un attimo prima c'era il taxi con a bordo Sherlock, si accorge di essere rimasto da solo con Lestrade, che lo guarda stupito.  
“Tutto bene?” gli chiede l'ispettore venendogli incontro.  
“Sì,” il tono di John non è per nulla convincente.  
“Tu e Sherlock avete litigato?” L'indiscrezione di Greg lo infastidisce. Sta per rispondergli che anche se fosse non sarebbe comunque affar suo, quando legge sincera preoccupazione negli occhi dell'ispettore e si morde la lingua appena prima di pronunciare parole di cui potrebbe pentirsi. Mentre scruta la figura dell'uomo al suo fianco, una parte di lui che se fosse in un cartone animato John rappresenterebbe come una specie di diavoletto appollaiato sulla sua spalla gli suggerisce un'idea grandiosa. Perché non approfittare di quel raro momento di solitudine con Lestrade per chiedergli il chiarimento che la sua curiosità brama da due settimane? È profondamente sbagliato e sleale, ma qualcosa gli pulsa in testa e lo spinge a voler sapere, a tutti i costi.  
“Beh, io...sì, in effetti. Più o meno.”  
“Che è successo?”  
John si sente davvero meschino, ma non può farne a meno, non può. È deciso, ormai.  
“Io...Greg, ho trovato nel suo armadio delle foto. Delle foto di voi due.” Non ha bisogno di specificare nell'armadio di chi le ha trovate o di che foto stia parlando per leggere la comprensione e subito dopo l'imbarazzo negli occhi dell'ispettore.  
Silenzio. Probabilmente è una risposta che Lestrade non aveva calcolato quando si è generosamente offerto di ascoltarlo. Arriccia il naso, se lo gratta e poi passa una mano tra i capelli brizzolati lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.  
“Ti va di andare a prendere una birra quando ho finito qui? Ci metterò una decina di minuti.”  
John si sente ancora più meschino. Vuole spiegargli tutto, Lestrade vuole spiegargli tutto e sembra persino che si senta in colpa. Ha l'impulso di dirgli che non importa, ma il mostro cresciuto dentro di lui vuole sapere.  
“Va bene, aspetto qui.”  
Passa un quarto d'ora abbondante prima che il cadavere sia portato via e tutti i rilievi siano completati. John attende pazientemente al limitare dell'area recintata, osservando di sottecchi Anderson e Donovan bisticciare. Quando finalmente Greg gli viene incontro, i due si sono già riappacificati e si scambiano probabilmente frasi piccanti, convinti di essere al riparo da occhi indiscreti.  
“Andiamo?” gli chiede Greg evidentemente imbarazzato, guidandolo in silenzio fino all'uscita del parco ed infine in un pub su Mansfield Road.

 

***

  
“John, io...mi dispiace. Pensavo che Sherlock te l'avesse detto.”  
“No, non mi ha detto nulla. Dio, Greg,” John aggrotta le sopracciglia, “pensavi davvero che Sherlock mi avrebbe rivelato spontaneamente qualcosa sulla sua vita privata? Sei serio?”   
Lestrade accenna una risata breve e nervosa.  
“Hai ragione. Comunque, è una cosa successa più di cinque anni fa.”  
“Capisco.” John non aggiunge altro, dilaniato dalla voglia e dalla paura di ascoltare il racconto che Greg sta per offrirgli.  
“Sherlock era messo male, John. Quello schifo di roba che si iniettava nelle vene lo stava distruggendo. Quando l'ho conosciuto pensavo fosse un ragazzetto sbandato, senza una famiglia alle spalle, e invece scopro che è un trentenne di ottima famiglia, fratello di un alto funzionario del governo.”  
“Era davvero un tossico?” Per quanto sapesse con certezza che in passato Sherlock aveva fatto uso di droghe non riusciva ad immaginarselo.  
“Aveva perso il controllo dopo la morte di suo padre. L'ho aiutato, posso dire di avergli salvato la vita. E lui ha completamente rovinato la mia.” Lestrade ride ancora, buttando giù un generoso sorso di birra. “Ma questo lo sai già, penso, sei hai visto le foto.”  
John arrossisce fino alle orecchie, convinto di aver colto una nota di rimprovero nella voce dell'altro. “Greg, perdonami, tutto questo non mi riguarda, è stato indiscreto da parte mia venire da te e...”  
“No, no, è tutto ok. È giusto che tu voglia sapere,” afferma Lestrade alzando la mano destra per zittirlo, per poi sospirare. “Non scenderò nei particolari, ti basti sapere che ero già nel bel mezzo della prima crisi con mia moglie e vivevo da solo. Quando ho conosciuto Sherlock ne sono rimasto...colpito.” Gli occhi scuri di Greg indugiano su quelli blu di John per cogliere un cenno di solidale approvazione, ma incontrano soltanto una malcelata ostilità. “Ho intuito subito quanto fosse intelligente ma anche dannatamente fragile. Gli ho offerto di vivere da me per un po', giusto il tempo di trovargli una buona clinica per la riabilitazione. E di convincerlo ad andarci e a farsela pagare dai suoi, ovviamente. Puoi immaginare i suoi rapporti col fratello anche allora.”  
“Sì, lo immagino,” lo rassicura John pensando ai battibecchi infiniti di Sherlock e Mycroft. Da un paio di minuti lo sta ascoltando con i pugni serrati sotto il tavolo, senza toccare nemmeno un goccio di birra.  
“Sono stati due mesi...strani. Una convivenza impossibile. Penso che tu possa immaginare anche questo...”  
“Sì, direi di sì.”  
“Era triste, John, arrabbiato col mondo, in preda alle crisi d'astinenza. Il suo cervello lo stava ammazzando, letteralmente. A volte lo trovavo seduto a tavola con la testa tra le mani mentre urlava dal dolore. Aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa, così cercai di coinvolgerlo in ciò che stavo facendo, per distrarlo. Era un caso incomprensibile su cui tutta Scotland Yard si stava lambiccando il cervello. Il mostro di Epping, non so se ne hai mai sentito parlare.”  
John annuisce con decisione. Difficile dimenticare dieci anziane donne massacrate e fatte a pezzi in due settimane.  
“Una serata, John. Gli è bastata solo una serata e il fascicolo che io avevo imparato ormai a memoria per risolverlo. Ha voluto che me ne prendessi il merito, probabilmente era il suo modo di ringraziarmi. La sera dopo, quando quel pazzo era finalmente dietro le sbarre ed io acclamato come un eroe...è successo, non so nemmeno io come.” Greg evita accuratamente lo sguardo di John e beve avidamente dal boccale, sperando che la parte peggiore del racconto gli venga risparmiata. Il silenzio dell'altro gli fa capire che non sarà così fortunato. “Non era la prima volta che provavo qualcosa per un uomo, ma Sherlock...era diverso. Sono arrivato al punto di fingermi malato per rimanere a casa con lui tutto il giorno. Non ho mai capito perché lui lo facesse, se per riconoscenza o perché anche il sesso fosse un modo per...tenersi occupato.”  
Qualcosa scatta di nuovo nella testa di John, esattamente come quando si è ritrovato le fotografie tra le mani. Immaginare Sherlock intento a fare  _sesso_ , così come ha detto Greg, lo destabilizza e lo infastidisce. Ha sempre creduto che fosse asessuale o qualcosa del genere, e l'altro non ha mai fatto nulla per convincerlo del contrario. Perché gli ha nascosto quell'intera parte della sua vita?  
La voce di Greg lo distoglie bruscamente dai suoi pensieri.  
“In un attimo è finito tutto, velocemente com'è iniziato. Suo fratello è venuto a prenderlo e l'ha rinchiuso in qualche costosissima clinica e nonostante tutti i ringraziamenti di quell'uomo per essermi preso cura del suo fratellino, non mi era permesso di vederlo. Dopo che avevo mandato a puttane la mia vita per lui,” Greg si stropicciò gli occhi con un sospiro prima di continuare, “l'avevo persino detto a mia moglie. Quando uscì dalla clinica era lo Sherlock di adesso, un'altra persona. Sembrava che non si ricordasse nemmeno quello che c'era stato tra di noi, così gli ho mandato le foto con quella scritta. Che stupido. Penso che non mi abbia mai perdonato quel gesto infantile e patetico.”  
“Perché le ha tenute, allora?”  
Le parole escono dalla bocca di John prima che qualsiasi filtro riesca a fermarle. Se Lestrade non è stato nient'altro che un diversivo per Sherlock, se ha ceduto soltanto a causa della situazione particolare in cui si trovava, perché conservare le foto? Il pensiero che Sherlock possa aver provato davvero qualcosa simile all'attrazione o addirittura all'amore per Lestrade è assurdo.  
“Non lo so, John. Non sapevo che l'avesse fatto, ne abbiamo parlato un paio di volte in cinque anni di...della cosa. Quello che so per certo è che non hai nulla di cui essere geloso e...”  
“Frena, frena, Greg! Geloso?” Stavolta è John ad arrossire.  
“Beh, certo. Altrimenti cosa ci facciamo qui?”  
“No, io...non sono geloso, io e Sherlock non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto. Io non sono gay!” si trova a dire a voce più alta del dovuto, attirando non pochi sguardi incuriositi. “È solo che...ho sempre pensato che fosse asessuale, capisci? È strano pensarlo in atti...” La reticenza esprime tutto il suo disagio senza che debba precisarlo a parole. “La verità è che non lo conosco affatto.”  
“Nessuno lo conosce, John. Te lo dissi una delle prime volte che ci siamo incontrati e lo ribadisco: non lo conosco per nulla. Il fatto di aver...scopato una decina di volte...non significa niente. Non ti ricordi? Neanche conosce il mio nome!” Lestrade sembra felice di aver trovato qualcosa di meno imbarazzante a cui appigliarsi, visto il rossore che si è immediatamente impadronito delle sue guance quando è caduto nel turpiloquio.  
Sì, John se lo ricorda perfettamente, e adesso capisce il motivo dell'espressione delusa e arrabbiata di Greg in quel momento. La sua mente però si concentra su tutt'altro.  _Una decina di volte._  
La rabbia sta crescendo di nuovo e il flusso dei suoi pensieri comincia ad accelerare. Vorrebbe chiedere a Greg tantissime altre cose, fargli riempire di dettagli il suo racconto confuso e lacunoso, entrare dentro la sua testa e vedere con i suoi occhi Sherlock nudo, disteso su un letto, per provare a se stesso che è possibile ed è accaduto veramente. Vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni fino a farlo parlare dei particolari più intimi e poi tornare a casa e prendere a pugni anche Sherlock, perché gli dica chiaramente cos'è stato e cos'è per lui quell'uomo. Invece rimane muto, spaventato da se stesso. Sente improvvisamente il bisogno di uscire da quella bolgia soffocante.  
“Grazie davvero, Greg. Sarà meglio che vada adesso, Sherlock si starà chiedendo dove sia finito. No, probabilmente non si sarà nemmeno accorto della mia assenza, ma è bene che vada comunque.”  
Rivolgendogli un ultimo sorriso amaro, fruga nel portafogli e lascia sul tavolo una banconota da dieci sterline, prima di dirigersi verso la porta d'uscita senza voltarsi indietro.

 

***

 

Quando varca l'ingresso del 221b trova Mrs Hudson ad attenderlo.  
“John, caro, Sherlock ti cerca da una mezz'oretta. Urlava il tuo nome come un matto. Dove sei stato? È molto preoccupato...”  
“No, non lo è,” John le prende le mani tra le sue, “ma la ringrazio comunque.”  
Sale le scale lentamente, desideroso di rimandare l'imminente ed inevitabile confronto con Sherlock il più possibile. Preferirebbe voltarsi, scappare in strada e camminare senza meta per Londra fino a stramazzare su una panchina, ma non servirebbe a niente, il momento sarebbe soltanto rimandato.  
Appena mette piede nel salotto, la voce di Sherlock lo accoglie tuonante.  
“Lestrade è stato esaustivo? O già che c'eravate vi siete trattenuti al pub per guardare la partita, dopo aver discusso dei nostri trascorsi sessuali?”  
Peggio di una secchiata d'acqua gelata in pieno volto. Ha anche usato quella parola...Dio. John non sa cosa rispondere e spera che Sherlock molli la presa puntando sul suo diversivo preferito: il tè.  
“Mi faccio una tazza di tè,” mormora incerto mentre si dirige in cucina ed evita opportunamente lo sguardo dell'altro.  
“Tè dopo la birra? Che strano abbinamento.”  
No, Sherlock non vuole decisamente mollare la presa. Cosa deve fare John, continuare ad ignorarlo confidando nella sua poca pazienza oppure affrontarlo a viso aperto? Ciò che ha fatto d'altronde è più che giustificabile...o no? L'avrebbe fatto chiunque.  
“Perché non mi hai seguito oggi?” Sherlock è in agguato alle sue spalle.  
“Oh, te ne sei accorto! Dovrei esserne felice!” Il mostro accucciato nel petto di John è pronto a balzare fuori: le sue mani stringono convulsamente la tazza e le nocche diventano bianche.  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
John apre la bocca per ribattere, ma l'espressione seriamente dubbiosa di Sherlock lo demoralizza. Non ha davvero idea di cosa stia dicendo, evidentemente non si è mai reso conto di quante volte l'abbia ignorato completamente ricordandosi della sua esistenza solamente per qualche futile bisogno che poteva benissimo soddisfare da solo.  
“Sherlock...lascia perdere.” John alza le mani in segno di resa. Discutere con Sherlock Holmes è una delle azioni più estenuanti che si possano sperimentare nella vita.  
“Perché ne hai voluto parlare con Lestrade? Potevi chiedere a me.”  
“Sei serio?” John non può chiedere alle sue orecchie. “Vuoi chiamarlo Greg, per favore? È assurdo chiamare per cognome un uomo con cui…” si interrompe appena prima di pronunciare le fatidiche parole.  
“Con cui si è fatto sesso?” completa Sherlock, “ti imbarazza così tanto, John? È solo trasporto, mi sembrava di avertelo già detto in più di un’occasione. Se per favore possiamo considerare il discorso archiviato, adesso che la tua curiosità è stata soddisfatta…”  
“Trasporto, Sherlock? Hai spezzato il cuore di quell’uomo e non ti ricordi nemmeno come si chiama! L’aveva detto a sua moglie, per l’amor del cielo! Come fai ad essere così…freddo!”  
“Non mi assumo la colpa degli errori altrui, John. Ognuno è responsabile dei propri sentimenti.” Sherlock gli volta le spalle e torna in salotto, dove si accomoda elegantemente sul divano.  
“Responsabile? I sentimenti non sono qualcosa di cui si può essere “responsabili”, Sherlock, succedono e basta!” John gli caracolla dietro con la teiera in mano.  
“No, basta non farli succedere.” Il tono di Sherlock è distaccato, come se stessero parlando del tempo, di letteratura, o di qualsiasi altra cosa a cui non è minimamente interessato.  
John è disgustato dall’atteggiamento di quell’uomo ed è ben intenzionato a farglielo capire.  
“Stai parlando di un uomo che era chiaramente innamorato di te, Sherlock! Un uomo che ti ha salvato la vita, che facendoti risolvere i suoi casi ti ha offerto un rimedio per il tuo maledetto cervello malato!” John brandisce la teiera nell’aria come un’arma.  
“Non credere che io sia un ingrato, John. I casi che risolvo ogni giorno sono il mio modo per ringraziare Lestrade.” Adesso finalmente lo guarda, trafiggendolo coi suoi occhi di ghiaccio, ma non perde il controllo.  
“No, Sherlock. Tu lo fai per te stesso. Fai sempre tutto per te stesso. Prego che nessun altro si innamori mai di te, non ne vale davvero la pena.” John si pente appena pronuncia quelle parole, capendo immediatamente di aver esagerato. Eppure, la rabbia che vorrebbe sfogare contro quel volto di pietra è tale da impedirgli di rimangiarsi quell’uscita infelice. Se lo merita, no? È una dannata macchina, come si ripete in ogni giorno della sua vita. Non ha il benché minimo rispetto per i sentimenti altrui e non ne è consapevole, non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto le sue azioni possano ferire coloro che lo amano. Inutile insultarlo, prenderlo a pugni, afferrare la sua testa per i capelli e sbatterla sul tavolo: non capirebbe comunque.  
Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle e mormora distrattamente un “Hai ragione”, prima di afferrare il laptop che giaceva inutilizzato sul tavolino ed aprirlo. È il suo modo di considerare la questione conclusa o indegna di essere sviscerata oltre. John – in ordine – sospira, apre la bocca e la richiude stringendo le labbra, solleva un indice e lo punta contro Sherlock, ma alla fine si rassegna e torna in cucina, intenzionato ad affogare i suoi pensieri in un'abbondante tazza di tè.

 

***

 

Sirene, clacson, grida di ragazzi ubriachi: i classici rumori del sabato sera londinese, gli svantaggi di vivere in centro. Dopo tre giorni dal colloquio di John con Lestrade, la tregua sembra essere stata ripristinata. Tra lui e Sherlock si è instaurata una strana ed innaturale cortesia: “Vuoi mangiare qualcosa, Sherlock?” “No, grazie, John. Non ho fame, magari più tardi.”  
Parole inconsuete come “buongiorno” oppure “scusa” sono entrate nel vocabolario di Sherlock e anche se John dovrebbe stupirsi positivamente di ricevere un caloroso ringraziamento da parte dell'amico per aver comprato il dentifricio, sa che quelle frasi di circostanza servono solamente a mascherare l'inevitabile imbarazzo che si è creato tra loro.  
Quella sera sono reduci da un caso che li ha portati ad inseguire un furgoncino grigio per mezza Londra. Quando ha terminato il turno alla clinica, John ha trovato Sherlock fuori dal portone ad aspettarlo con un taxi – chissà cosa ne diranno le colleghe più pettegole – e ha capito immediatamente che lo aspettava un folle pomeriggio carico di adrenalina. Adesso, dopo quasi dodici ore, la stessa adrenalina non accenna ad abbandonare il suo corpo. Giace prono e gambe divaricate sull'ampio letto matrimoniale che non condivide con nessuno, avvolto nelle calde coperte. Sono appena passate le tre, e il cervello di John è una centrifuga inarrestabile di pensieri che hanno un solo comune denominatore: Sherlock. La frequenza cardiaca è piuttosto elevata, il suo fiato si infrange veloce contro la federa del cuscino, le viscere sembrano attorcigliarsi. Cambiare posizione non aiuta, ha già provato; può solo sperare che col passare dei minuti le sinapsi si diradino e riesca finalmente a rilassarsi. Se solo i pneumatici degli autobus notturni non facessero quel rumore insopportabile a contatto con l'asfalto bagnato...  
John si mette a sedere con la schiena contro la spalliera e si stropiccia gli occhi sbadigliando. Sherlock starà dormendo? Sa che spesso passa intere nottate in bianco, ma visto che di solito John ha abbastanza sonno per entrambi, non ha mai indagato su come trascorra quelle ore. Casi su casi, molto probabilmente. Oppure esce senza fare rumore per incontrare chissà chi...visti i recenti sviluppi, John ha capito di non conoscere affatto la sua vita. Può ancora definirlo il suo migliore amico? Di lui sa soltanto quello che ha scoperto per caso, e non è certo che un rapporto del genere si possa definire “amicizia”. Si passa una mano sul volto e cerca di non farsi assalire dalla rabbia, come tutte le volte che si ricorda di _cosa_ e _quanto_ gli abbia nascosto Sherlock. Se chiude le palpebre vede finalmente srotolarsi nel buio davanti ai suoi occhi mesi e mesi di sguardi complici, di battute, di telefonate, di sms...”Lestrade ha chiamato”, “Faccio un salto a New Scotland Yard”. I rimproveri di Greg ad Anderson e Donovan che, in tutta sincerità, qualche volta hanno anche ragione. No, Lestrade può anche nutrire ancora qualche sentimento nei confronti di Sherlock, ma quest'ultimo no, non è possibile. Una vocina odiosa all'interno della sua testa gli ricorda che non credeva possibile nemmeno che Sherlock potesse _fare sesso_ con qualcuno, eppure si era rivelata la verità...“Una decina di volte”, ha detto Lestrade. Una decina di volte quell'uomo ha posato le sue mani su Sherlock, ha visto zone del suo corpo che John può solo immaginare. Probabilmente l'ha baciato, l'ha fatto godere e ha goduto con lui. Una visione di Sherlock e Lestrade nudi ed avvinghiati su un letto che si soddisfano a vicenda prendendosi cura l'uno dell'erezione dell'altro, fa capolino nella sua testa e John la scaccia scuotendo energicamente la testa. Non ha idea del motivo per cui da giorni la sua mente è affollata da immagini degne del più osceno film porno gay con protagonisti quei due. Non è affar suo, se l'è ripetuto fino allo sfinimento. Non è geloso, nel modo più assoluto. Quante fidanzate ha avuto da quanto vive con Sherlock? Eppure il suo coinquilino non si è mai sognato di intromettersi...sì, forse l'ha fatto un paio di volte. Quando si è presentato anche lui al suo primo appuntamento con Sarah, ad esempio. Però l'ha fatto per indagare su un caso, non l'avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato strettamente necessario. E con Jeanette a Natale si è verificato un insieme di circostanze sfavorevoli, Sherlock si è soltanto comportato da Sherlock: logorrea, mancanza di tatto, disprezzo per qualsiasi tipo di convenzione sociale. Non l'ha fatto intenzionalmente per separarli, la colpa era stata di Irene Adler e di Mycroft, per la verità. E quella volta con Cindy?  
Basta, deve smetterla di pensare, piantarla con tutte queste stupide domande a se stesso e dimenticarsi quella storia. Non è una tragedia, si ripete ancora una volta: Sherlock e Lestrade cinque anni fa sono stati...intimi. Dio, non riesce a trovare le parole nemmeno nella sua testa! Perché diavolo Sherlock si è fatto toccare da un uomo che definisce un idiota? Non ha niente in comune con una persona come Lestrade! Non saprebbe come gestirlo, come tenere a bada le sue stranezze, non saprebbe stargli accanto.  
“Tu sapresti come fare...” La vocina fastidiosa torna a farsi sentire, cullando la punta di orgoglio che comincia a gonfiare il petto di John. Sherlock ha scelto lui come suo unico amico, non importa cosa abbia fatto prima di conoscerlo: Lestrade è un idiota e John è il suo conduttore di luce. Il passo successivo per il suo povero cervello stravolto a causa dell'insonnia e dell'agitazione è davvero breve, e la stessa scena da film porno bussa alle porte della sua coscienza.  
È avvenuta soltanto una piccola sostituzione : le labbra che si posano sul collo di Sherlock, le mani che dalla schiena scendono sulle natiche e le agguantano possessive sono quelle di John adesso.  
Xanax, subito! Ha bisogno di Xanax e di una lunga dormita senza sogni. Si toglie le coperte di dosso con un calcio e salta giù dal letto in un secondo, centrando in pieno le pantofole marroni con i piedi. Si asciuga le mani sudate sui pantaloni del pigiama, caracolla verso la porta e poi giù per le scale. Una luce soffusa proviene dal salotto e si fa più intensa a mano a mano che John scende piano i gradini: Sherlock è sveglio, evidentemente. La cosa non dovrebbe stupirlo, ma dà sicuramente una potente accelerata alla sua confusione e la milza fa una capriola all'interno del suo addome. Giunto in cucina lo vede, finalmente: è seduto a tavola con indosso la solita vestaglia ed esamina – stranamente – un vetrino al microscopio. Alle tre e mezzo di notte.  
“Non riesci a prendere sonno, John? È inconsueto.” commenta immediatamente Sherlock alzando gli occhi e facendo paralizzare John sulla porta. Ha già capito tutto, è incredibile. E il suo tono saccente è insopportabile.  
“No,” risponde semplicemente l'altro, avvicinandosi al lavello per riempire un bicchiere d'acqua, “prenderò qualche goccia.”  
“Posso averne anch'io?” Lo sguardo di Sherlock corre dalle mani di John al flacone che stringono convulsamente ed è avido e speranzoso.  
“Ovviamente no.”  
Dieci gocce cadono lentamente nel bicchiere. Tra una goccia e l'altra il cuore di John registra almeno cinque o sei battiti.  
“Non sono un po' troppe a quest'ora?” gli chiede Sherlock scrutandolo nella penombra.  
“Ne ho bisogno, credimi.” Ha detto troppo, dannazione. Gli ha fatto capire che qualcosa lo turba.  
“A cosa stai pensando?” Ecco, sa esattamente a cosa sta pensando, ma glielo chiede comunque per studiare la sua risposta. Fantastico.  
“A nulla, Sherlock, e adesso torno a letto. Buonanotte.”  
“Non sono mai stato innamorato di Lestrade, John. Smettila di chiedertelo.”  
“Non mi stavo chiedendo niente del genere...” Il suono falso ed incerto delle sue stesse parole lo deprime ed il brivido che ha attraversato chiaramente la sua spina dorsale all'ascolto di quell'affermazione lo tradisce.  
Sherlock sbuffa, deluso. “Sei un pessimo mentitore. Pensavo che l'esperienza di Baskerville ti avesse insegnato qualcosa, _capitano_!”  
John apre la bocca per ribattere, ma è troppo stanco ed agitato per elaborare una bugia credibile agli occhi di Sherlock Holmes. Esasperato e seccato dal comportamento del detective, getta alle ortiche ogni cautela e si volta con aria di sfida e le mani sui fianchi.  
“Cosa provavi per lui allora?” Dio, nella sua testa quella domanda sembrava meno stupida. Gli sta facendo il terzo grado come una moglie gelosa e quest'immagine associata alle scene che gli sono balenate in mente poco prima gli fanno desiderare di scappare a gambe levate e rinchiudersi di nuovo nel bozzolo sicuro della sua stanza.  
Sherlock lo guarda stupito, come se non avesse previsto che una domanda tanto indiscreta e sfrontata potesse uscire dalla bocca del suo blogger di fiducia.  
“Io...non lo so.” mormora piano, e John sa che sta dicendo la verità, perché è ovvio che Sherlock non sia in grado di razionalizzare i suoi sentimenti, ma questo non fa altro che infastidirlo ancora di più, al punto di scoppiare in una risata crudele.  
“Non lo sai?” ripete scettico spalancando gli occhi, insensibile di fronte all'evidente smarrimento dell'altro. “E...per me lo sai cosa provi, per caso?”  
Quella frase non va bene, non va bene affatto. Doveva prenderlo in giro, umiliarlo, farlo sentire uno stronzo, non offrirgli la sua testa su un piatto d'argento. Cosa diavolo gli sta succedendo?  
“John, io...” inizia appena Sherlock lasciando cadere la frase a metà, interdetto e stupito.  
“No, no, ti prego, dimentica quello che ho appena detto, io...non sto bene”. John mette le mani aperte davanti a sé, come se potessero ripararlo dallo sguardo di Sherlock che lo trapassa da parte a parte, ed indietreggia fino a raggiungere il salotto, scomparendo nell'ingresso e poi su per le scale, più in fretta possibile.  
Quando finalmente chiude la porta alle sue spalle e vi si appoggia tremante, in uno degli ultimi sprazzi di lucidità prima che l'ansiolitico cominci a fare effetto, realizza infine di essere dolorosamente geloso di chiunque abbia avuto la possibilità di possedere il corpo sottile di Sherlock.

 

***

 

"Problemi di cuore, Sherlock? Sei più pensieroso del solito, oggi."  
Lestrade e il detective sono a Hyde Park: un'altra donna è stata trovata morta, il suo corpo martoriato allo stesso modo del cadavere rinvenuto a Hampstead Heath. Evidentemente hanno a che fare con un serial killer, per la gioia di Sherlock. John non è venuto, aveva il turno in clinica. Deve lavorare sempre più spesso, ultimamente.  
"Non essere ridicolo, Ispettore." Non gli rivolge nemmeno un'occhiata fugace mentre fruga le tasche del cappotto della vittima in cerca delle solite falangi mozzate.  
"Sherlock..." Lestrade esita. "So che non dovrei mettermi in mezzo, ma come dice sempre una mia amica che fa la psicanalista, ho l'indole della crocerossina, come tu ben sai..." Un sorriso incerto piega le labbra dell'ispettore, in cerca di un cenno di complicità da parte del detective che non si manifesta.  
"Lestrade, cosa vuoi?" L'irritazione di Sherlock è palese: non solo lo sta disturbando sulla scena del crimine con il suo inutile chiacchiericcio, ma è anche in procinto di chiedergli qualcosa di indiscreto.  
Greg prende un bel respiro e sputa velocemente il rospo.  
"Ti rendi conto che stai facendo a John quello che hai fatto a me?"  
Ha lanciato il sasso e dal silenzio carico di tensione che è calato da loro, capisce che Sherlock l'ha raccolto e il suo cervello non è più concentrato solamente sull'omicidio. Lo vede scuotere impercettibilmente la testa e fermarla di colpo, ed infine voltarsi verso di lui con aria di sfida.  
"E cosa ho fatto a te, Ispettore?" Lo sta canzonando. L'attacco è la migliore difesa.  
Lestrade pondera per una qualche decina di secondi la risposta, con le labbra arricciate e una mano che passa distratta tra i capelli brizzolati, finché non alza finalmente gli occhi e li posa sicuro su quelli del detective.  
"Mi hai guardato ma non mi hai osservato, Sherlock."  
Dopo avergli rivolto un ultimo sguardo, si incammina a passo svelto verso il confine della zona delimitata dalla sua squadra, inspirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca di Londra con la convinzione di essersi appena liberato di un peso che lo opprimeva da troppi anni.

 

***

 

L'ufficio semplice e un po' spoglio in cui riceve i suoi pazienti dovrebbe essere per John un rifugio sicuro e confortevole, ma da ormai una settimana – dalla maledetta notte in cui si è lasciato andare a quell'imbarazzante sproloquio davanti a Sherlock – non riesce a non sentirsi a disagio nemmeno nei posti più familiari ed appartati. È con se stesso, con la creatura che gli è uscita inaspettatamente dal petto, che non si sente a suo agio.  
Si sistema incerto sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania, col pc aperto davanti a sé, e guarda quasi ipnotizzato il cursore che lampeggia all'interno del campo di ricerca di Google. Non sa precisamente cosa sta per cercare e la sua mano trema impercettibilmente proprio come quando per la prima volta ha digitato il nome di Sherlock Holmes su quella stessa pagina, tentando di farsi un'idea su di lui. Poteva forse dire che aver trovato il sito in cui esponeva tutte le sue teorie lo avesse aiutato a capire meglio chi fosse? No, non precisamente. Non esiste sito che possa dare un'immagine esaustiva di una persona come Sherlock. Adesso invece sta tentando di scoprire qualcosa su se stesso, e non pensa certo di poterlo fare scorrendo qualche sito di psicologia o iscrivendosi ad un forum per poveri pazzi frustrati. Il suo prossimo paziente però arriverà tra dieci minuti, quindi perché non tentare?  
Una lettera per volta, due parole appaiono all'interno del campo di ricerca.

_Omosessualità tardiva._

40.300 risultati in 0,24 secondi. Notevole.

John scorre velocemente la pagina dei risultati e ciò che intravede appena lo inquieta: tristissime storie di padri e mariti con una doppia vita, un sito sulla “cura pastorale” dell'omosessualità, lunghi trattati di biologia...No, no. No, si ripete con più convinzione, quella roba non c'entra niente con lui e Sherlock. Cose del genere non possono aiutarlo a mettere ordine nella sua testa. Chiude rabbioso il pc e sobbalza quando sente suonare il cellulare. Quando guarda lo schermo, nota un sms dal primo numero che ha in rubrica: Sherlock.

“ _Esci, sono qui fuori SH”_

Questo è troppo, almeno quando è in clinica deve lasciarlo in pace. In quei giorni non gli ha quasi rivolto la parola, e non capisce perché debba farlo proprio in quel momento.  
“ _Sto lavorando”_ , risponde lasciando la frase senza punteggiatura finale, per dare l'idea di essere indaffarato e indifferente. Il beep di risposta arriva quasi immediatamente.

“ _Sto aspettando SH”._

Non ha intenzione di lasciarlo in pace, chiaramente. John comincia ad avvertire il panico che aumenta vorticosamente fino a farlo vagare per la stanza con le mani tra i capelli. Non vuole vederlo, non vuole che mandi in frantumi le sue certezze ancora una volta.  
L'ennesimo beep.

“ _Sto ancora aspettando SH”._

John sussurra tra i denti un'imprecazione e poi afferra la giaccia e si precipita fuori dalla porta. Alla reception trova Sarah intenta a riordinare delle cartelle cliniche.  
“Sarah, puoi per favore sostituirmi per...un po'?” La sua voce è palesemente alterata ed allarma immediatamente la donna.  
“John, sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
“Sì...credo di sì. Devo solo uscire, scusami, giuro che farò il turno di notte domani!” le urla ormai dandole le spalle, davanti al portone d'ingresso.  
Quando lo spalanca con fin troppa foga l'aria fredda e le sopracciglia aggrottate di Sherlock lo investono contemporaneamente. Il detective lo attende stretto nel suo cappotto, col bavero alzato fino a sfiorare gli zigomi.  
“Possiamo...” tossisce, “fare due passi?”  
John annuisce nervosamente e gli si fa incontro, pur mantenendo una distanza di sicurezza adeguata. Camminano in silenzio per un paio di minuti, finché non raggiungono un'area residenziale piuttosto deserta e Sherlock si volta all'improvviso, parandoglisi davanti.  
“John, c'è una cosa che devo chiederti e so che probabilmente la tua prima reazione sarà di rabbia mista ad imbarazzo. Sei già imbarazzato, è piuttosto ovvio, ma io farò finta di non notarlo e tu farai finta di parlare con una persona che non è in grado di dedurre ogni tuo singolo pensiero da uno scatto delle tue ciglia.” Sherlock gli sorride sereno e John avrebbe voglia di cancellargli dal volto tutta quell'ilarità a forza di pugni. Cosa diavolo sta cercando di dirgli?  
L'enigma è presto risolto.  
“Tu sei innamorato di me?” Sherlock pronuncia velocemente e a bassa voce quelle poche parole e poi si tende come un avvoltoio in procinto a piombare sulla preda, pronto a studiare la reazione di John come se stesse conducendo un interrogatorio ad un sospettato. Non è esattamente l'atteggiamento più indicato per chiedere una cosa del genere al proprio migliore amico.  
John si lascia sfuggire un “Cosa?” poco convinto e punta gli occhi sull'asfalto. La rabbia familiare degli ultimi giorni lo riempie di nuovo, ma stavolta l'intensità con cui lo assale non è paragonabile a nulla che abbia provato nell'ultimo periodo.  
“Tu...” sibila puntandogli contro un indice, “tu sei una maledetta macchina, la persona più stupida che io abbia mai incontrato...” La saliva gli sale fino alle labbra, mentre l'espressione di Sherlock da curiosa si fa sorpresa. Di certo non è dispiaciuta.  
John non riesce a trattenersi quando l'impulso di afferrare quel dannato bavero e di strattonare il proprietario fino a stordirlo si impadronisce delle sue mani, e in un attimo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, sente la stoffa del cappotto di Sherlock sotto i suoi polpastrelli.  
“Io ti odio, vorrei non aver mai incontrato Mike Stanford quel giorno, che le nostre strade non si fossero mai incrociate!” Le urla di John, ormai completamente fuori controllo, rimbombano per le strade vuote. Un brivido di soddisfazione lo attraversa quando coglie una traccia di paura negli occhi spalancati del detective, e lo strattona ancora più forte. “Certo che sono innamorato di te, idiota! Per quale altro motivo avrei potuto sopportare i tuoi silenzi, i tuoi capricci, il tuo smisurato ego per tutto questo tempo? Ho sempre cercato di guardarti le spalle e tu mi tratti come una cavia!”  
Lo rilascia di colpo, facendolo rovinare all'indietro per un paio di metri. Mr. Ultima Parola sembra aver perso la capacità di proferire qualsiasi suono. Pare piuttosto sul punto di scappare, ma John non può permetterglielo. Non ha ancora finito.  
“Penso che faresti meglio a trovarti un nuovo coinquilino, Sherlock.”  
Senza premurarsi di guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo distrugge, gli volta le spalle e si incammina a passo svelto nella direzione da cui provengono, temendo di sentire i passi felpati del detective dietro ai suoi. Dopo qualche metro si accorge di essere solo: Sherlock non lo sta seguendo. L'ha lasciato andare.

 

***

 

Il senso del dovere gli imporrebbe di tornare in clinica, di scusarsi con Sarah e rassicurarla, ma ormai non ha più il controllo delle proprie gambe. Le mette in fila una dietro l'altra, quasi a passo di marcia, lasciandosi guidare dalle strade di Londra. Vaga per un tempo indefinito senza una meta, stringendo le braccia al petto per il freddo che avverte fuori e dentro di sé, rovistando tra i suoi pensieri in cerca di assoluzione. Dopo settimane in cui ha soltanto accumulato, credendo di poter sopportare stoicamente tutto quel caos, è esploso e l'ha fatto nel modo peggiore. Sherlock se l'è meritato, certo. Aveva bisogno che qualcuno gli facesse capire quanto può ferire le persone, e John pensa di esserci riuscito alla perfezione. Che godimento nel vederlo stravolto e impaurito! Se solo avesse potuto scattargli una foto, l'avrebbe conservata con zelo e mostrata a tutto il mondo. Era riuscito a scalfire quella corazza e ne era più che fiero. Quando l'entusiasmo e l'appagamento cominciano a svanire però, John avverte contemporaneamente i primi sintomi di stanchezza per la lunga camminata e le prime avvisaglie di rimorso. Aveva davvero bisogno di dirgli quelle cose? Non si era voltato indietro quando l'aveva lasciato con quella frase lapidaria e edificante. Era forse tornato a casa? Sicuramente aveva preso un taxi ed era tornato a casa. C'era anche la remota possibilità che non l'avesse fatto.  
 _Serata a rischio._ La voce di Mycroft gli rimbomba nelle orecchie e improvvisamente si sente un idiota. L'ha ferito e destabilizzato, e Dio solo sa come può reagire. Travolto dalla consapevolezza di ciò che ha fatto, John arresta di colpo la sua camminata nelle vicinanze di Marble Arch, dopo quasi due ore di viaggio.  
È tempo di tornare a casa.

***

 

  
La stanza è immersa in un'oscurità pressoché totale. La luce gialla dei lampioni di Baker Street filtra dalla finestra, illuminando appena la figura di Sherlock seduta elegantemente sulla poltrona nera ed ancora avvolta nel cappotto. Una fitta nuvola di fumo lo circonda e John ne individua la fonte nella sigaretta che brilla nel buio non appena Sherlock se la porta alla bocca ed aspira. Un tenue bagliore rossastro illumina per qualche secondo il viso del detective e le ombre che si disegnano sulla sua pelle diafana fanno sembrare gli zigomi ancora più sporgenti.  
John è fermo sulla porta e lo osserva boccheggiando rumorosamente per la lunga corsa. Sta fumando, dannazione. Tutta quell'assurda situazione è iniziata a causa di una serata a rischio e adesso ne ha provocata una lui stesso con il suo comportamento inqualificabile. Vorrebbe correre fino alla poltrona e togliergli quella maledetta sigaretta dalla bocca, ma si limita a chiamarlo incerto sottovoce pensando stupidamente che Sherlock non si sia accorto della sua presenza.  
John si aspetta un insulto, un commento sarcastico, ma ottiene soltanto un silenzio carico di rancore. Sherlock continua a fumare guardando il pavimento, coi riccioli neri che si muovono impercettibilmente quando schiude appena le labbra per buttare fuori il fumo.   
John si avvicina a passo svelto e si piazza davanti alla poltrona con la schiena dritta e le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“Sherlock,” lo chiama alzando la voce, ma l'altro lo ignora e, persistendo nel suo ostinato mutismo, spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere appoggiato sul bracciolo. È il quinto mozzicone, e John è certo che quella mattina fosse vuoto. Sente lo stomaco arrotolarsi su se stesso: è tutta colpa sua. Si inginocchia per poterlo finalmente guardare negli occhi e ciò che scorge per un attimo in quelle iridi chiare lo sconvolge: Sherlock è spaventato quanto lui. L'idea che John se ne vada da Baker Street lo terrorizza.  
Ovviamente, si affretta a celarlo sbattendo le palpebre e recupera in un baleno il suo cipiglio granitico.  
“Non perdere tempo in patetiche scuse, John.” La voce è meno ferma del solito e arrochita dal fumo. Trema appena quando pronuncia il suo nome.  
“Mi dispiace, Sherlock, non penso davvero quello che ho detto. Credimi...” Vorrebbe dire qualcosa di più intelligente, qualcosa che riesca ad impressionare e scuotere davvero quell'uomo impenetrabile, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola. Apre e chiude la bocca più volte mentre Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo e mormora noncurante “Non devi farlo per forza, John”. Sospira stancamente, inerme di fronte al muro di indifferenza che l'altro ha eretto tra di loro. Sono distanti anni luce, e snocciolare altre frasi su quanto sia dispiaciuto non può far altro che allontanarli ancora di più. Improvvisamente, sopraffatto ed esasperato, John poggia le braccia e la testa sulle magre cosce di Sherlock. Il contatto con quel corpo strano e sconosciuto alle sue mani gli provoca un brivido di paura – forse di piacere? Comincia ad accarezzare la stoffa dei pantaloni lentamente, come se temesse di fargli del male, mentre le narici si riempono di un profumo che non è il suo.  
Sherlock si irrigidisce immediatamente e afferra la sua mano per bloccarla.  
“Non farlo.”  
John alza la testa e incontra gli occhi sbarrati del suo coinquilino. Si rende conto di aver oltrepassato ogni limite fisico che si era imposto fin da quando ha cominciato ad avvertire quell'illogica gelosia, e di averlo traumatizzato ancora di più. Dovrebbe chiedergli scusa, imporsi un minimo di autocontrollo e staccarsi da quelle gambe, ma semplicemente non ci riesce.  
“Tu non sei gay.”  
È strano ascoltare quella precisazione venire dalla bocca di Sherlock. Di solito è lui a ribadirlo ogni volta che la gente insinua che loro due siano ben più di due coinquilini. Non sa cosa rispondere e nasconde di nuovo la testa fra le braccia adagiate sulle cosce dell'altro.  
“Tu non sei gay,” ripete Sherlock con voce inespressiva, “non l'ho dedotto. Non puoi esserlo, non c'è nulla nei tuoi comportamenti o nei tuoi gusti che possa far supporre...”  
“Sherlock,” lo interrompe John tirandosi su e prendendogli il volto tra le mani, “io...non so cosa mi sta succedendo.” Ancora una volta non riesce ad esprimere il groviglio di sensazioni e paure che gli si agitano dentro. Gli occhi di Sherlock sono un abisso di domande senza risposta. John lascia che sia l'istinto a decidere per lui, e con una lentezza estenuante si avvicina al viso pietrificato di Sherlock, fino a posare le labbra sulle sue. Sono leggermente screpolate e sanno di fumo, e John le umetta appena passandoci sopra la lingua mentre sposta le mani sulla nuca di Sherlock e le seppellisce sotto lo spesso strato di riccioli. È diverso da ogni cosa che ha provato finora, diverso e incredibilmente più eccitante. L'odore di Sherlock è familiare, ma non l'ha mai avvertito così intensamente, col naso che gli sfiora la pelle quasi accarezzandola. È freddo, quell'uomo insopportabile e superbo che sembra così fragile sotto le sue dita, indifeso di fronte al suo tocco delicato e quasi devoto. John è combattuto tra la voglia di scoprire a poco a poco ogni centimetro della sua pelle di vetro baciandolo e leccandolo per il resto dei suoi giorni e il desiderio di spogliarlo immediatamente e possedere quel corpo esile fino a spezzarlo. Gli manca improvvisamente il respiro e si stacca dalle labbra di Sherlock per riprendere fiato. Lo guarda negli occhi mentre accoglie l'aria nei polmoni e quasi soffoca tanto è stretta la morsa che si impadronisce della sua gola. Il volto di Sherlock è impassibile, cristallizzato in un silente grido di paura e smarrimento. Quasi non respira, ogni muscolo del suo corpo è teso e tremante. Non vuole, non ha mai voluto tutto questo. John si sente morire, per la consapevolezza di non essere ricambiato e per il terribile senso di colpa che dallo stomaco comincia a risalire nel petto. Gli è praticamente saltato addosso senza che Sherlock l'abbia autorizzato in alcun modo, umiliandolo e mettendo in discussione ogni aspetto del loro rapporto di amicizia. Avvampa di vergogna, gettandosi indietro sul pavimento, mettendo quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e quella maschera di terrore che niente ha a che vedere col suo migliore amico.  
“Sherl...Sherlock.” La voce di John è un sospiro spezzato. Ancora una volta tutte le parole che gli vengono in mente sembrano sciocche, false e inappropriate. È Sherlock a parlare al posto suo, rispondendo alla sua muta domanda.  
“Sto bene, John.”  
“No, non stai bene, non ti ho mai visto così e se solo avessi immaginato...”  
“Sto bene!” Il tono con cui Sherlock lo interrompe è duro e rabbioso, e non ammette repliche.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Non sono una ragazzina indifesa che hai appena tentato di violentare, non preoccuparti.” Sherlock sembra recuperare il suo abituale autocontrollo e si alza, lanciando un'occhiata di disprezzo a John accucciato sul pavimento. Si toglie il cappotto e lo getta sull'altra poltrona prima di avviarsi verso la cucina, diretto probabilmente in camera.  
John rimane immobile per qualche minuto, con una mano sul petto che si alza e si abbassa velocemente a ritmo del respiro affannato. Vorrebbe costringersi a pensare ad un modo per risolvere tutto, per riavvolgere il nastro e cancellare tutto ciò che lui e Sherlock si sono detti nelle ultime quattro settimane. Se solo non avesse trovato quelle maledette foto...sarebbe successo comunque? Il suo cervello aspettava soltanto l'input per liberare pensieri generati in realtà anni prima?  
Sherlock è sicuro che John non sia gay perché non l'ha dedotto, e John è sicuro che Sherlock sia infallibile. A John non piacciono gli uomini, è vero, ma chi è così sciocco da definire Sherlock Holmes semplicemente “un uomo”?

 

***

 

Lestrade gli ha rubato la ciambella. Maledetto ladro! Gliela farà pagare, oh sì, gliela farà pagare cara. John lo sta inseguendo per i Kensington Gardens da ore ormai, ed è prossimo allo svenimento. Le gambe cominciano a tremare per lo sforzo, la camicia aderisce alla pelle sudaticcia e impedisce i movimenti delle braccia. Lestrade si allontana sempre di più, correndo come un dannato: ha superato la famosa statua di Peter Pan e la sagoma del suo corpo è una macchia nera ormai lontana. Ha vinto, ha vinto ancora una volta, ha preso una cosa che dovrebbe essere sua. John rallenta fino quasi a correre sul posto ed infine la sua forza viene meno e si ritrova in un secondo con la faccia schiacciata a terra, l'odore forte dell'erba a solleticargli le narici. D'improvviso sente una mano che gli scuote la spalla, e quando si volta – non senza qualche difficoltà – un meraviglioso volto di ragazzo incorniciato da lunghi riccioli setosi sovrasta il suo. È Peter Pan! John allunga le dita verso quella guancia morbida e la accarezza dolcemente, chiamando il suo proprietario sottovoce...  
“Peter...”  
“Chi è Peter?”  
John spalanca gli occhi e sussulta quando individua gli occhi grigi di Sherlock ad appena una decina di centimetri di distanza dai suoi.  
“Peter Pan...” cerca di spiegare con voce incerta, infastidendosi per il sorrisetto di scherno che arriccia immediatamente le labbra del detective, in piedi accanto al letto e curvo su di lui. John si riscuote dal torpore del sonno e osserva la sua figura snella mentre si allontana e si volta per aprire la finestra. Per un momento crede che il soffitto stia per crollare e seppellirlo vivo in un cumulo di polvere e macerie. Sherlock è completamente, vergognosamente ed inequivocabilmente nudo.  
“Sherlock, cosa diavolo stai facendo?” tuona coprendosi gli occhi con le mani mentre l'immagine del culo bianco e sodo dell'amico dagli occhi passa al cervello e lo avvolge come una melodia.  
“Sto aprendo la finestra,” dichiara serafico Sherlock posando le dita sulla maniglia.  
“Non quello...mettiti qualcosa addosso, per Dio!” John si contorce come un grosso insetto colpito dal DDT.  
“Non hai mai visto un uomo nudo? Eri un soldato.” Sherlock si volta di scatto – no, non può essere un pene quello che ha intravisto dalla fessura tra il medio e l'anulare– e si avvicina pericolosamente. John si copre fino alla punta dei capelli col lenzuolo e con un balzo si sposta nell'altra parte del letto.  
“Il tuo pudore è illogico,” sussurra Sherlock mentre si lascia cadere laddove un attimo prima c'era il corpo di John, “ma per una volta farò come dici,” conclude, coprendosi con le coperte.  
“Sherlock” Sputa fuori quel nome in un soffio. “Mi spieghi perché sei nudo sotto le coperte del mio letto? Lo sai che...Cristo, lo sai!” alza la voce continuando a contorcersi dolorosamente, mentre in lui lottano la voglia di scappare che fa fremere le sue gambe e il desiderio di stringere tra le braccia il corpo di Sherlock. Il fiato che si infrange contro la pelle delle sue mani ancora posate sul volto si fa sempre più caldo.  
“Sei coperto adesso?” La sua voce non riesce a celare una punta di rammarico.  
Sherlock sbuffa sonoramente. John lo prende per un sì e abbassa finalmente le mani. Il detective giace su un fianco con la mano destra a sorreggere la testa. Il lenzuolo lo copre soltanto dalla vita in giù, lasciando scoperta ancora troppa, troppa pelle.  
“Sono qui per parlarti,” mormora il detective, saettando con gli occhi sul corpo visibilmente accaldato di John.  
“E non potevi farlo vestito?”  
“Mmm...no” Il suo tono è incerto, come se soppesasse la questione. “No” ripete con più decisione.  
“Volevo parlarti, se mi fai il favore di tacere: voglio esporre il mio discorso senza fastidiose interruzioni.”  
John alza le mani in segno di resa e inspira profondamente, tentando di calmarsi.  
“Non ti chiederò scusa per non aver dato peso a ciò che ti stava accadendo, John. Secondo Lestrade dovrei farlo, ma come ben sai...”  
“Ne hai parlato con Lestrade?”  
“John! Non interrompermi. Come stavo dicendo prima della tua domanda acuta e brillante, come ben sai non è mio solito chiedere scusa e quindi non lo farò.”  
“Oh, grazie, sono onorato.” Un'occhiata di Sherlock lo incenerisce.  
“Io...non ragiono come le altre persone.”  
“Me n'ero accorto.”  
“Vuoi stare zitto?”  
“Ok, basta che vai al punto. Tutto questo...girare in tondo non è da te, mi stai preoccupando.”  
“Non ricordo molto di quel periodo, John. Tutto è confuso e incerto e visto che odio l'incertezza credo di averlo rimosso volontariamente dal mio palazzo mentale. Non ho mai pensato che fosse opportuno dirtelo. Mi...dispiace,” sputa con immensa difficoltà, “che tu ne sia rimasto turbato. Ti dirò tutto ciò che desideri sapere, se me lo chiederai.”  
John non sa cosa dire. Sherlock si è minimamente aperto con lui e si offre di raccontargli ciò che per giorni e notti ha potuto soltanto ipotizzare. Non solo non gli ha rinfacciato il suo comportamento vergognoso della ultime ore, ma si è quasi scusato apertamente, ed è tantissimo per la persona che è. È giusto chiedergli tanto? Non sarebbe un'umiliazione per lui?  
“No, Sherlock. Sono io a doverti chiedere scusa per...tutto. Non ti chiederò niente, è passato.” Alza le spalle come a rinforzare il concetto e lo sguardo gli cade sul punto della pancia di Sherlock in cui il lenzuolo lambisce la pelle.  
Sherlock annuisce e tossisce appena, come fa le poche volte in cui è imbarazzato. È sulle spine e John lo vede chiaramente.  
“Per dirmi questo dovevi essere nudo?” gli chiede, sorridendo appena per smorzare la tensione palpabile.  
“No, John. Mi sono spogliato per chiederti di prendermi, se lo vuoi.”  
Una morsa invisibile afferra la gola di John e gli impedisce di respirare. Si rifiuta di elaborare ciò che ha appena sentito. È impossibile che quelle parole siano uscite dalla bocca di Sherlock Holmes. Cosa gli sta offrendo, una specie di consolazione perché ha capito quanto sia ineluttabilmente attratto da lui?  
“Non lo sto facendo per pietà, John,” aggiunge decifrando in un attimo tutte le sue remore, “lo sto facendo perché lo voglio. Tu lo vuoi?”  
“Sherl...Sherlock.” Non riesce a guardarlo in faccia e il respiro accelera senza freni. Il suo inguine pare aver già pronta la risposta, visto il carico di sangue che richiede di colpo. Il cervello invece ancora fatica a sbrogliare la matassa. Non devono esserci fraintendimenti. John vuole garanzie che sa che Sherlock non può dargli. “Cosa mi stai dicendo esattamente?”  
“Non ti sto promettendo una relazione ordinaria o una civil partnership. Non ti sto dicendo che cambierò perché sai perfettamente che questo è impossibile. Se hai bisogno di sentirti dire queste cose, anche se sono ovvie, te le dirò: non sono capace di amare come voi persone comuni e mi annoio facilmente.” Parla in fretta e a bassa voce.  
John si sente come un equilibrista su un filo spinato. Avverte quello sguardo su di sè e non può fare a meno di eccitarsi come un ragazzino alle prime armi. Eppure si trattiene, ancora spaventato da ciò che troppo velocemente e al contempo tremendamente in ritardo sta accadendo tra di loro.  
“Prendimi, se lo vuoi.” ripete ancora Sherlock.  
Quella frase, pronunciata con voce ancora più calda e profonda del solito, spazza via ogni dubbio che ancora aleggiava nella mente di John, gettandolo nel baratro dell'incoscienza. Sa che quello che stanno per fare avrà conseguenze imprevedibili – almeno per lui, semplice dottore e non consulting detective – ma non gli interessa più. Sì, lo vuole, e lo vuole da così tanto tempo che non riesce nemmeno a ricordare la prima volta che ha provato il desiderio di posare le labbra sul suo viso spigoloso. Il calore delle coperte condivise lo fa ricoprire di sudore, le mani scivolano nervosamente l'una sull'altra. Non osa toccare il braccio bianco di Sherlock a pochi centimetri da lui, non osa farlo perché ha paura che il suo cuore, che gli è già salito in gola, non possa reggere una frequenza maggiore. Inspira ed espira, John, inspira ed espira, immobile, occhi negli occhi di Sherlock. Quest'ultimo non muove un muscolo: lo scruta attentamente cercando di prevedere la sua mossa, pronto a scattare come un felino davanti alla preda. In questo gioco di sguardi, sospiri e mani invisibili che si cercano ed esplorano, sarà John a perdere inevitabilmente. Sarà lui a rompere ogni indugio, sarà lui ad azzerare la distanza tra i loro corpi. Le sue dita si muovono impercettibilmente verso il petto glabro di Sherlock, senza che qualche remora possa opporre resistenza. Ad ogni millimetro di lontananza bruciato sente il suo cuore accelerare fino a spaventarlo, ma ormai che la corsa è iniziata sa di non poterla fermare. Quando finalmente l'indice si posa leggero sull'osso sporgente della clavicola e ne segue la forma, la pelle di Sherlock sussulta sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Se non fosse concentrato com'è sul chiarore e sulla consistenza di quella morbida superficie potrebbe soffermarsi maggiormente sulle pupille di Sherlock che si dilatano, il nero che inghiotte l'azzurro. D'improvviso si muove anche lui: scalcia le coperte scoprendo entrambi, sposta una gamba e la posiziona tra quelle di John, avvicinando i loro bacini. John boccheggia quando avverte l'erezione di Sherlock pulsargli sulla coscia ancora fasciata dai pantaloni del pigiama e subito desidera di essere nudo, pelle su pelle, per godere pienamente di quel contatto. Si libera in un secondo della t-shirt e Sherlock capisce al volo ciò che vuole. Con estenuante lentezza, le sue mani si infilano sotto la stoffa e raggiungono l'elastico dei boxer. Guardandolo fisso negli occhi con un'espressione indecifrabile comincia a tirare e John lo aiuta sollevando appena il bacino. Adesso è nudo dalla vita in giù e completamente esposto, rosso in volto e tremante, al tocco curioso delle dita di Sherlock. Lo sta osservando con attenzione maniacale, registrando ogni cambiamento di velocità del battito del cuore ed ogni macchia rossa che si forma sulla sua pelle dove posa le dita. L'indice del detective si posa dapprima sulla spalla segnata dalla cicatrice, poi sui pettorali un tempo definiti, ed infine sull'ombelico, dove posa un delicato bacio a fior di labbra. John avverte il respiro caldo dell’altro farsi sempre più vicino al ciuffo di peli biondi che gli crescono sul pube e comincia a tremare vistosamente, vergognandosi subito dopo della sua debolezza. Accortosi del suo imbarazzo, Sherlock ride appena a labbra strette, espellendo l'aria dal naso. Il suono familiare della sua risata rincuora John e lo fa ridere a sua volta, allungando una mano in direzione del volto di Sherlock sospeso sopra il suo addome. Arriccia una ciocca di capelli attorno all’indice e il suo cuore perde un battito quando nota l’eccitazione evidente di Sherlock: gli occhi, di solito freddi ed indagatori, sono spalancati e lucidi, un leggero rossore imporpora gli zigomi affilati, le labbra carnose sono socchiuse in cerca di aria. Definirlo bellissimo sarebbe sciocco, ma a John non viene in mente un aggettivo più appropriato per quella visione insolita ed intima. Si sente fortunato, molto fortunato, a poter fruire della vista di una tale immagine. L'emozione per l'unicità di quel momento svanisce quando un pensiero sciocco ed infantile, ma non per questo meno doloroso, lo assale all'improvviso: anche Lestrade l'ha visto così. Sul volto di Sherlock si dipinge per un attimo la solita espressione interrogativa, poi scuote la testa e chiude gli occhi, apparentemente turbato. Quando li riapre, incatena i suoi occhi a quelli di John e inaspettatamente sembra aver rimosso i filtri costruiti faticosamente durante tutta la sua vita. Ora è un libro aperto: John sa che sta guardando il vero Sherlock, la sua anima, che gli sta dicendo, gli sta gridando che no, Lestrade non l’ha mai visto così, nessuno l’ha mai visto così e John è l’unico beneficiario del suo cuore. Una calda sensazione di felicità si spande nel suo petto e gli occhi gli si velano di lacrime per la rivelazione appena ricevuta. Quella creatura strana ed imprevedibile che gli si è accoccolata tra le gambe è il più grande dono che la vita poteva riservargli. Non ha più bisogno di chiedersi perché, lo sa e basta, e la consapevolezza di ciò che sente lo scuote profondamente.  
“Ti amo", mormora sottovoce, come se avesse paura di ascoltare il suono delle sue stesse parole. Non ha mai pronunciato quelle parole con tanta convinzione, credendo in ogni singola sfumatura di significato che quella frase comporta. Arrossisce subito dopo, consapevole di aver oltrepassato un limite che può sconvolgere Sherlock e allontanarlo da lui, eppure non riesce a pentirsene. Si morde il labbro inferiore in attesa della reazione dell'altro, con il cuore che sembra voler saltare fuori dal petto.  
Sherlock rimane come paralizzato, con l’intento evidente di metabolizzare l’enorme impatto emotivo che quelle parole hanno avuto su di lui. Per un momento John teme di averlo perso, di aver rovinato tutto ancora una volta con la sua avventatezza di uomo sincero. Non sarebbe la prima volta, ma non è una cosa a cui si può fare l'abitudine. Infine la vede e gli si mozza il respiro: sulla guancia di Sherlock corre piano una lacrima solitaria, non voluta ma contemporaneamente non nascosta, e quella lacrima sta rispondendo al suo posto. Un’altra rivelazione: l’amore di Sherlock è il suo e gli appartiene.  
John fa appena in tempo a realizzare l'incredibile portata di ciò che ha capito che sente i riccioli di Sherlock solleticargli la pelle della coscia. Trasalisce con la “S” di Sherlock in bocca che si trasforma in un forte gemito quando le labbra morbide dell'uomo che stava per chiamare assaggiano la pelle tesa del suo membro. Finora tutto si era risolto in una spossante dicotomia tra mente e cuore, ma adesso è solo carne e la testa di John si svuota completamente mentre Sherlock accarezza i suoi testicoli con la lingua e poi risale dalla base dell'asta fino alla punta già bagnata dal liquido pre-seminale. John ne vuole ancora, vuole di più, non gli bastano quelle attenzioni delicate. Ogni cellula del suo corpo grida il nome di Sherlock, lo implora di liberarlo perché tutto quello è troppo, e presto cederà. Non riesce a dirglielo mentre chiude gli occhi assaporando il suono dei suoi stessi gemiti, ma Sherlock non ha mai avuto bisogno di istruzioni per interpretarlo. Quando la bocca umida e calda del detective avvolge il suo sesso, cominciando a succhiare velocemente, tutti i muscoli del corpo si tendono per accogliere un orgasmo precoce e devastante. Stringe i riccioli di Sherlock sulla nuca, tentando di comunicargli in qualche modo ciò che sta per succedere, ma lui non capisce, sembra che non voglia capire, e quando esplode urlando il suo nome, John è ancora dentro di lui.

 

***

 

Impossibile stabilire se siano passati minuti oppure ore da quando è iniziato quel limbo silenzioso fatto di sospiri e carezze. La testa di Sherlock comincia a pesare fin troppo sulle sue costole, ma non ha intenzione di spostarla, non adesso che può sentirlo così vicino. John non è ancora pronto ad interrompere quel momento e a tornare alla vita reale, allo Sherlock di tutti i giorni. Dovrebbe decisamente farsi una doccia e mangiare qualcosa, ma oltre a quella paura irrazionale, anche la stanchezza lo frena. Sono le cinque, d'altronde, e può permettersi di dormire un paio d'ore prima che la sveglia suoni.  
Alza appena la testa e posa la mano sopra la massa informe di riccioli che gli copre il petto.  
“Dormiamo un po', tu che dici?”  
Gli basta l'espressione sorpresa e per un attimo delusa di Sherlock per ricordarsi immediatamente della sua stupidità. Lui ha avuto ciò che voleva, e Sherlock ha dato soltanto senza ricevere niente in cambio.  
Si copre la faccia con le mani preparandosi a scusarsi e a rimediare, per quanto possibile, ma Sherlock scatta in un secondo e gli afferra il polso, scostandolo dal volto.  
“Va tutto bene. Chiudi gli occhi.”  
John apre la bocca per ribattere, ma un sonoro sbuffo di Sherlock lo dissuade.  
“Chiudi gli occhi, John,” ripete, carezzandogli le palpebre con le dita.

 

***

 

Sherlock non è accanto a lui quando il suono fastidioso della sveglia lo desta di soprassalto. John si alza controvoglia, e automaticamente, senza riuscire a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto, scende le scale diretto verso il bagno. Quando giunge nel corridoio nota la porta della camera di Sherlock chiusa e rimane interdetto. Cosa ci fa da solo in quella stanza? Risvegliarsi col calore del suo corpo vicino sarebbe stata una cosa troppo intima per lui?  
Non lo rivede fino a quando non esce dal bagno in vestaglia con i capelli ancora bagnati. Lo trova in cucina con la schiena curva sul microscopio, in una posa così familiare da far sembrare strano e fuori luogo ciò che è successo tra loro nelle ore precedenti. Si avvicina con circospezione pensando a cosa poter dire, ma Sherlock non sembra notarlo. Ignora completamente anche la suoneria del cellulare che lo avverte di aver ricevuto un messaggio.  
È solamente concentrato sul caso oppure si è già pentito di tutto quello che è accaduto tra loro? La paura gli fa tremare le ginocchia, ma decide di ignorarla e comportarsi normalmente, assecondando la palese volontà del suo coinquilino. Afferra il quotidiano e si butta sulla poltrona del salotto, dandogli le spalle.  
Il cellulare suona un'altra volta.  
“Ciò che hai detto stanotte...”  
John ha l'impulso di lasciar cadere il giornale, tanto la voce di Sherlock giunge inaspettata alle sue orecchie. Si immobilizza, chiedendosi a cosa si riferisca e trovando subito dopo la risposta. Ciò che ha detto. Quelle due parole che non avrebbe mai dovuto pronunciare.  
“Sherlock, ascolta...”  
“Io non te lo dirò.” Sherlock alza appena la voce per sovrastare i pallidi tentativi di conversazione dell'altro.  
A John sembra che qualcosa sia caduto dentro di lui facendo un frastuono insopportabile. Le parole che Sherlock gli ha detto quella notte tornano a tormentarlo. _Mi annoio spesso_. Non pensava che si sarebbe potuto annoiare di loro ancor prima di cominciare.  
“Ma te lo dimostrerò...presto.”  
John si concede appena un sorriso di sollievo mentre si volta a guardare Sherlock aspettandosi di vedere di nuovo i suoi occhi brillare di amore ed eccitazione, trovandolo invece nella solita posizione, attratto soltanto dall'interessante vetrino che sta esaminando.  
“Non puoi...dire queste cose e poi startene lì indifferente!” sbotta senza alzarsi fingendo irritazione, ma Sherlock non fa una piega. Solo l'occhio attento di John riesce a notare gli angoli della bocca appena rialzati, ma tanto gli basta per sprofondare con le spalle nella poltrona e col cuore in una insolita sensazione di sicurezza.  
Non è cambiato niente, eppure è cambiato tutto. Adesso che ognuno ha l'altro, non saranno mai più soli. Qualsiasi cosa accada.

 

_As long as there’s sun_

_As long as there’s rain_

_As long as there’s fire_

_As long as there’s me_

_As long as there’s you_

 

 

_***_

 

Il cellulare suona ancora una volta.  
“Ho da fare!”  
John sospira rassegnato e mentre si alza gettando sul tavolo il giornale, mormora uno stanco “Lo guardo io”. La rassicurante sensazione di sicurezza di poco prima svanisce immediatamente appena i suoi occhi si posano sullo schermo.  
“Qualsiasi cosa accada”, si ripete come un mantra.

 

“ _Come and play._

_Tower Hill._

_Jim Moriarty x.”_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Il titolo e le citazioni riportate all'inizio e alla fine sono tratte dal primo singolo del nuovo album di David Bowie, “The Next Day”]


End file.
